Lethally Calm
by eroburn
Summary: Pansy Parkinson betrayed. Harry/Draco . No fluff. Character deaths. *One Shot* Angst


Summary:Pansy Parkinson betrayed. Harry/Draco . Angst. No fluff. Character deaths. *One Shot* *Complete*  
I do not own any of the characters below. I am broke so no suing:P

info; This takes place in their 7th year after the defeat of Voldemort. Dumbledore's penseive was found and Draco was cleared of all charges. Harry killed Voldemort. No one major died and Snape is as snarky as ever.

Lethally Calm

Pansy Parkinson sits where she always sits, beside the Slytherin Prince, Draco. She spreads raspberry jam on her scone like she does everyday. You would think there was nothing remotely different about today if the behavior of the dark haired pug nosed Slytherin girl was to be judged. No, the only way you could tell that there was any difference with the sly yet unusually calm girl, was if you were gifted with empathy and no one in two hundred years had been gifted with that particular ability. It had been over five hundred years since one even graced the halls of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No, no one thought to notice little Pansy Parkinson that day, but perhaps they should have; not that it would have stopped the chaos that ensued.

It started with a scream and then another one followed shortly after, the first very close to where Pansy sat, right beside her in fact and the next from a Gryffindor. It was rather strange, had anyone bothered to notice Pansy was not in the least bit concerned about the blood curdling shrieks that came from just a step away. Her behavior was rather odd considering, of the two wizards that were screaming, the first was her betrothed, yet in the ruckus she finished her scone, and left the great hall in a quiet manner. She did not hurry. She did not run. She did not smile or gleefully laugh. No, there were no tears upon her cheeks or worry or concern to be had. She acted normally like it was any other day, when it really wasn't and so she wasn't acting normally at all. In fact she was acting quite strange.

While Pansy made way to her first class of the day something strange was happening in the great hall. Something no one could stop or change except perhaps little Pansy Parkinson. No, what was strange was that the-boy-who-lived had ceased to live, and now lay dead on the floor beside the Gryffindor table. It was even more strange was that Harry Potter's rival was also dead. But maybe it wasn't that strange at all. No, what was strange, very strange in fact was that little Pansy Parkinson was the only one to show up to double potions that day. Yet no one thought this in the least bit odd.

No one had seen Pansy in the great hall that day because for surely she would have been by the Slytherin Prince's side. No, no one wanted to tell Pansy the horrible news, but someone should have realized, should have guessed that maybe Pansy knew more than anyone and did not care. No, her placid face didn't waver, didn't crack. She wasn't the Slytherin Queen for her betrothal after all. No, she was much more devious than any could suspect. It finally fell to the headmaster's feet to enlighten little Pansy Parkinson of the horrific deaths. Her behavior was very normal, very predictable in fact. Tears ran down her face and she requested to be alone. Her tea was laced with a calming drought that wasn't needed. She walked soundlessly to her private bedroom granted to her by the headmaster upon becoming a prefect. She lay down on her green and silver bed and placed silencing charms on the room. It would have seemed completely normal had Pansy cried and wailed at the fates instead of laughing maniacally but she didn't. No, no one saw how strange it really was.

If they had, they would have wondered if little Pansy Parkinson had snapped due to the death of her betrothed. But, no, that couldn't be the case due to the calming drought. No, there was something much stranger. One would wonder why Pansy was really not in the least bit upset when any normal witch or wizard would be. No, Pansy was rather strange after all. But any good empathetic person could tell you she was definitely not upset. No, she was borderline joyful which makes one suspect that maybe Pansy knew much more than she was telling. And little Pansy Parkinson did know much more than she was telling. Much, much more.

She was in fact guilty of murdering both of the students with heavily lethal doses of poison. One would ask themselves how she could have poisoned them so easily but every great witch or wizard knows that all purebloods have house elves loyal to only the purebloods that owned them and would do any deed no matter how wicked or distasteful it might seem. Many would question how the poison so easily made its way into both of the deceased's goblets of pumpkin juice. Many would wonder why these two students. Why not just one? They were enemies, not friends and had nothing in common, but little Pansy Parkinson would have to disagree mostly heavily. Yes, they did have something in common and in her little twisted mind they deserved to die for it. What could make her kill her betrothed? What foul deed could be so atrocious?

No one would ever really know the reason but the walls of Hogwarts itself found out the answer to this mystery when the insane little girl broad casted the images in her sleep. Apparently the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Golden boy had something more in common than anyone realized except for maybe her. Some might be disgusted to find out that the two boys had a hidden relationship but none more so than little Pansy Parkinson. No, she had no problem with two men dating as long as they were of the pureblooded sort. No, what she had a problem with was the betrayal by her betrothed. Anger was almost a normal reaction but Pansy did not feel anger. She was above such petty jealousy. No, she was much, much worse. The Slytherin Queen had done what the most powerful villain of the last hundred years had failed to do and gotten to the golden boy that so many had tried so hard to protect. Yes, little Pansy Parkinson was rather strange but she laughed gleefully in her sleep. Yes, she was rather strange.

REVIEW AND RATE please?

( /)

( . .)

c(")(")

i am sooo evil


End file.
